


soul soul soul (sell me your)

by anotherbuskitten



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: what a wonderful dream we had
Kudos: 1





	soul soul soul (sell me your)

He bleeds red too,

That’s not unusual – except –

He bleeds this hot hot red that hurts to look at

Like maybe you’re looking at his soul

What do they say –

What –

She doesn’t notice when she binds his injuries

But then she’s burning up as well

Keeping silent

Keeping secrets

(aren’t they all? didn’t you teach them well?)

Now, where were we?

Ah!

Jean.

Jean and the oncoming meteor hit in her hands

Jean and the memories she can’t quite reach

Memories of –

Did she do that?

Yes, or no professor. Yes, or no.

Is she going mad? Or bad?

Not Jean, please, she’s so much of all we are

Going to be.


End file.
